King of wolves
by Ms.Awsamazing
Summary: Ame. Not the most open of people- er wolves. But what if we add a love interest and 3 kids into the equation. Suck at summaries, nowhere near as bad as it sounds. No flames. Rated to be overly safe


Ame never paid much attention to any humans who entered the forest. As long as they meant no harm to the animals, they were of no importance to him. Sometimes his mother Hana would visit, bring him snacks ,leaving them by the tree and watch his triumphant howl over the waterfall. As would his sister. She enjoyed hearing his howl,knowing full well that it could could be the only thing she ever heard of him. Ame always kept a tight watch on the mountains and the forest. But he knew no one in the town would bring wrong doing to the forest intentionally.

However one girl did always catch his eye. She was strange. She was always out of school earlier than anyone else. She probaly cut classes and snuck out early from class. She seemed to know her way around the forest perfectly. She always had a sketchbook in hand. She was always kind to all the animals. She would draw them and the scenery of the forest beautifully. She was a dark brunette with fair but still seemingly lightly tanned skin and light brown eyes. She wore a green dress with orange floral designs. She was about his age and height. Ame liked to admire her from a distance.

One day Ame found her dropped sketchbook and gave it back. Since then they had become familiar with each other. However she didn't know he could turn human. He crawled out off the bushes. She smile at him as he licked her cheek. She had a beautiful smile but her eyes always seemed sad to him.

" Hello Guardian!" She whispered. She called him that because he was the guardian of the forest. Her eyes appeared to be tearful. Ame's eyes widened as if showing inquiry. Like saying,"What's wrong?"

"You're so sensitive to emotion like you're a human being." She smiled gently.

Ame stared at her, until he nosed her eyes close.

"Oh? You want me to close my eyes, huh?"

Ame nodded and she closed her eyes.

"Okay. Now open them." She heard a soft voice say. She opened them to the surprise of him turning to his human form. Taken back she touched his hair lightly, as if to check if he was real.

" My name is Ame. I'm a wolf child. Someone who holds both human and wolf blood in my veins. My sister and I are the last ones in existence. That also means we are the last of the Japanese Wolf. I wanted to tell you after I started to develop understanding for your love of the forest. The stuff in fairy-tales is just that. Fake. I'm real. A-are you scared?" The girl shook her head and petted his blue hair lightly with a kind smile.

" No, I'm not scared. Why would I be? You're still my guardian. The guardian of the forest no matter what... Ame. My name is Natsumi. It's nice to meet you Ame." She hesitated but nodded her head as if calculating a deep thought. "Okay then it's settled! I'm going to live here with you in the forest."

Ame was taken back, " You can't be serious!"

" I'm serious about trying."

" You won't get human education."

" I don't need one to live here."

" You're still a human you could die here."

" I've survived worse. I lived here alone without family since I was a child. So I taught myself how to live and navigate in this forest. That's why I came here everyday. Once I got back to civilization everything was to boring and straightforward. So I've decided once and for all I'll spend the rest of my life here. And I'll be able to see you all the time. That's worth more than anything a human can give me Ame. All I'd need is fresh clothes, which I have. So what do you say?"

" I still can't trust that you'll survive here the animals can be dangerous."

She leaned closer to him,"No animal is more dangerous than a human being."

Ame's eyes widened in shock by her statement. She was way to determined. She was just like he was to mother and sister. So dedicated to being a free spirit.

"You're too much like a wolf. Just a lone determined spirit. I like that. But you'll still have to promise to never show or tell anyone.",he said kissing her cheek turning to wolf form. He nodded at her ,accepting her want to live in the forest. He bolted off with Natsumi sprinting after him hoping to stay in close pursuit. The both of them could tell they would enjoy whatever came towards them from now on.

A few years passed and an 18 year old Natsumi could find water and memorize the terrain easily. She could even catch Ame when they ran together. Also her new ways of of finding her way in the forest gave her alot more thing to draw in several different ways. The two of them grew closer and closer.

Sometimes she'd go buy new clean clothes or go talk to Ame's mom Hana. Hana knew Natsumi pretty well and always liked looking at her drawings and hearing that Ame was okay. Though these visit were only occasional.

Then one day she had to go to the nearest town. Specifically a hospital. Something wondrous had happened. Or rather three somethings. Triplets. After nine months of what was practically hell Ame and Natsumi had three little Wolf Children. The two moved into Natsumi's old home were she previously had lived in all alone. The agreed to live in the mountains only after the children were old enough to control their wolf instincts and live there.

Still Ame would go to see the mountains every day for what seemed like hours, leaving Hana and Natsumi with three very energetic pups. Two sons and 1 daughter. One boy named Hiroki (abundant joy/ strength) was blue haired like his father, and was a sporty,stubborn brash thinker who loved roughhousing and thought more with his heart then his head. The daughter was a light brunette like her aunt Yuki. Her name was Madoka ( circle,flower) she could beat her brothers anytime the wrestled or raced. She was compassionate, fun, honest but also fiercely competitive. The last boy was different he was a short dark brunette with brown eye like his mom. He was quite and never really showed what her was thinking. He was a boy of few word and (pun intended or not) was the lone wolf of the group and always liked to use his head to think his way through thing including fights. But even then he proved a match for his brother and sister. His name was Osamu (logical or disciplined).

Hiroki and Madoka were racing home with their brother Osamu walking behind them in human form. The three were about to reach the house when Hiroki locked eyes with something. A deer.

"Hey Hiroki, bet you can't catch it before I do!" Madoka sneered getting into pouncing position.

" Hiroki don't listen to her come on." Osamu glanced at his brother's awestruck face. "Hiroki? Hiroki?! Oneechan (Brother) wake up!"

The deer started to run. Without warning Hiroki bolted after him. Madoka and Osamu tried to stay in close pursuit. The trio were running over curves and trees. The deer jumped over the river. Hiroki tried to follow but he slipped and fell in with his sister falling in after.

"Oneechan,Mummy, Daddy help!..."

Osamu could see his siblings drowning in the current that was headed toward the falls. As fast and loud as he could he ran towards the house sending out distress signals he hoped his father would hear. Surely enough it work and Ame was headed towards the pup at full speed. Before Ame could get an explanation the two were running to the river seeing Hiroki and Madoka lying unconscious on a collapsing rock in the middle of the river.

Ame caught them in the grasp of his jaw and pulled them to riverbank, completely relieved the 2 were still breathing. Their skin was cold and pale,and they wer coughing up cold water. Their eyes just barely opened.

"Daddy, you should've seen it. Hiroki and me, we almost got a deer. It was so pretty. Huh why are you're eyes all leaky you two? What's wrong." The 3 year old said breathily

" Madoka, Hiroki I never want you hunting without me." Ame sighed.

" Huh but why Daddy?"

" Just never do it okay! That goes for you too Osamu." The three nodded 2 out of confusion and one out off relieve and fear.


End file.
